Faith And Loyalty
by Gentle Lair
Summary: "Get ready for what?" Rin asked again. The demoness shot her an annoying glare before answered, "To bed him. You are now his mistress. Whether you like it or not, you have no say in it!" (Name and rate might change in the future)
1. Chapter 1

**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**

* * *

"This is the girl, Lord Hiroshi," said the crayfish demon in a green rope, his head bowed low in a respectful manner, a smirk of contentment spread across his wide month. Next to his feet was a young woman laid limply, unconscious, on the fancy carpet.

Lord Hiroshi, a man in his early twenties looking, decanted from his thrown to examine the girl. Her long, silky, black hair was spreading on the floor behind her back. She had milky soft skin, straight nose, full rosy lips, long dark eyelashes. She was quite tall for a girl, but would only reach his shoulder, and she was feminism all the same. She had curves that would make any man's eyes linker. He could already tell that her eyes would be beautiful even when she had yet opened them.

"Is she a princess?" asked a rich manly voice that matched its elegant handsome owner. Her attire told him she was not a common village girl. Her rich silk kimono as was as fine as his own.

"No, my lord. She is just a simple village girl," said the crayfish demon.

Hiroshi's eyes linker on the human girl for a long moment before given orders to his servants, "Get her ready when she's awake, and sent for me."

The female servants took no time to follow their dragon demon lord's order and carry the girl out of the rich thrown hall.

Hiroshi was the Lord of the North Sea who was famous for his hobbit of collecting beautiful maidens. Her race, species, class, status, or background matter not as long as she was beautiful. And the new girl was indeed more than satisficed to his standard.

"What is her name?" he asked.

"Rin, my lord," the crayfish bowed humbling thinking about the goods he could earn out of this offering.

"Rin," the lord repeated tasting it on his smirking lips. He already could not wait to taste her and do all the things he had had in mind to her


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews. The guest one doesn't show up here, but thanks all the same.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

Rin woke up to a chaotic display of many women running around fetching this and that, going here and there. She found herself lying in a soft bed, though she had never laid in one before since she had always slept on a futon or flat floor when she was with Sesshomaru.

"You are awake," said a middle aged demoness, hands on her hips, her face sneered in disgust and the "Angry" expression seemed to be plaster permanently on her face. She had a narrow face, high cheekbones, narrowed eyes, thin lips, straight nose. Her hair was a color of dark green and was pulled up into a bon. She wore a light blue kimono with colorful fish embroider into it.

"Good, I thought you would sleep and never wake up. Now! We can get you ready. Get up!" she ordered sternly.

Rin was beyond confused. Who were these people and why did she have to follow her orders?

"Where am I? And how did get here?" she brought a hand to nurse her thumbing temple.

"It doesn't matter how you got here. You need to get ready and fast," she waved a hand and two young girls rushed to stand by her side.

"Get ready for what?" Rin asked confusingly.

"You are at Hiroshi, Lord of the North Sea's castle under the sea," the older demoness decided to tell her to shut her up so they could get her to work. "You are to get ready for the lord. As how you get here is none of my business!" she said shapely, did not try to hide her hated.

"Get ready for what?" she asked again.

The demoness shot her an annoying glare before answered, "To bed him. You are now his mistress. Whether you like it or not, you have no say in it!"

Rin eyes grow large, her mouth gasped open, trying to register the information.

"Now, get up human! I won't be punished because of you," her patient had run thin.

"No," Rin protested.

"As I said, you have no choice!" She eyed the two servant girls beside her and ordered them to take Rin to the bathtub in another room. But she would not make it easy for them and stirred quite a commotion. Rin wasn't exactly harmless when her life was in danger.

The older demoness then ordered all the demoness servants inside the room, six of them, to come and pinned her down. No matter how strong wills she was, she wasn't strong enough to go against six demoness.

"You either come willingly or I can knock you out and prepare you all the same. Lord Hiroshi prefers you awake, but he will not give a damn if you are not, as long as he could get into you," she stared down at the human girl who had been pinned down on the floor.

Rin thought it over and decided to cooperate because she did not want to be unconscious and let the lord whatever his name was walked all over her.

"Tell me about your lord," Rin ventured as she sat inside the bathtub, the servants scrubbed her merciless. She needed to learn as much as possible and find a way out of it.

"He is powerful and always got what he wants. If you please him, you get anything. But when you fall out of favorite," the demoness's evil smirked said enough of the rest.

"How many mistresses does he have?"

"Ten, including you," Rin hated to be included, but she wasn't about to say so. "But I lost count of the ones before you," she ended coldly.

"What happen to them?" She had a pretty good idea of what could have happened to them, but she wanted to hear it voiced out loud.

"Killed," the demoness answered coldly.

Rin swallowed hard. How would she get out of this mess?

.

Feb 8


	3. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 3**

.

Footsteps could be heard pacing inside the big bedroom she was escorted to. She was told to wait in the room after she was dressed in a fancy, but easy to take off, kimono and had her face painted. She heard the older domoness ordered someone to let the lord know that she was ready before they all left her alone.

Rin was thinking hard of a way to get out of this, but she couldn't find any. There were two guards right outside of her room even when the door was tightly locked.

What should she do? How would she get out of this? Or delayed it long enough until her lord came to rescue her. She knew he would come. He always did.

She had to stay safe until then. The problem was how?

She kept on pacing here and there same as her mind. But she did not have long before she heard the door cracked open. Damn! Could he wait until she found a solution first?!

She watched the whatever lord set foot inside her room. Her heart was drumming in her ears. Her blood had gone cold. He took another step slowly showing a tall frame, as tall as Sesshomaru, wearing rich dark green attire. His long black hair sly down his back. He had fine jawline, high cheekbones, straight nose and his lower lip was slightly fuller than the top. His deep blue eyes that reflecting on the sea itself was watching her like a predator watched its prey.

He smirked.

Rin shuddered.

He stepped forward toward her, his smirk never fade, while Rin stepped backward, never left eye contact and was watching his every moves.

But too fast for her liking, she already found herself back up against the wall and the demon was now towering over her.

"Rin," he called her name in a rich voice but all she wanted, which she did, was screamed and tell him to get away from her. And how did he know how name in the first place?

She could feel her skin crawled when his right hand touched her soft face. She quickly slapped the hand away which earned a content laugh from the demon.

"I like you already," he said while laughing.

"And I hate you already," she replied with venom.

His eyes danced with amusement, lips smirk the way she wanted to fit her fist there and broke a few teeth, as he observed her from head to toes.

"I've decide," he paused for affected, looking at her awaiting face's reaction, "You are my new favorite woman!" He made it sounded as if it was the greatest news in the world and she should jump up in joys.

"And you are my most detest man!" Her voice and eyes clearly conveyed her message.

"Doesn't matter," he said calmly and pulled her belt lose. She gasped in chock as she felt her kimono started to part.

"Don't you dare touch me! Do you know who I belong to?" she tried to sound as threatening as her sweet voice would allow, her hands quickly pulled the kimono together to covered herself. She wasn't one using her lord's name for personal gain, but this was necessity.

"Forgot whoever that he is. You are now mine," he grasped her risks; she struggled, but were pulled up over her head by his strong hands. Rin's teeth clenched in anger at how easily he could over power her. She could feel his breath on her neck as his lips slowly blush her skin making her shudder in disgust.

"Lord Sesshomaru will come for me. And you will pay!"

"Then I will kill him," he only paid half mind to her threat for his attention was on the taste of her skin.

Using his distraction, she tried to knead him between his legs, but as if he could read mind, he swept her off of her feet before she had the chance. She struggled wildly but it did little effect on him.

"Let me go! You cannot kill him! He is the strongest demon out there and you will never win against him!" she shut desperately.

He threw her gently into the bed and quickly position over her, did not leave any time for her to compost herself or try to escape.

"I will prove you wrong," he smirked. His one hand once again gathered both her risks over her head and used his weigh to pin her in place. He was an expert in this area. His other arm smoothly removed her kimono. Her heart was thumbing in her chest as if it would tear out of her torso any moment. She could feel his hand touch the bare skin in her stomach. She could not let this happen. She would not let it happen!

She struggle with all her strength, but she could barely move a few inches.

How would she get herself out of this?

.

* * *

Ch. 3 did not show up, i hope it does this time.

.

Feb 9


	4. Chapter

**Chapter 4  
**

.

"You will never win against him, and I will never be yours!" she gritted her teeth.

"Say that again after we are done tonight," he smirked, moving a hand to remove his own attire.

"I will say it again and again. I only belong to Lord Sesshomaru," she said without hesitation.

"Because your heart belongs to him?" his voice was mocking, but Rin didn't care.

"Yes," she answered firmly.

He was about to tell her that he had no need for her heart, an organ that was useless to him, because it could not give him the pleasure her feminism body could. All he needed was her soft skin and her beautiful face and curves that would make any male wished to be in his place and could play with her. To taste her. He wanted her obedience and followed his every command and pleased him the way that only female could.

Her heart?

As long as her body belonged to him, he could care less.

But she was lucky because he was in a playful mood. It had been quite a while since he had heard such line. And he knew she would not be the last person he would crumble her oh-so-prod and loyal heart so badly that she would be begging for death. He would make her pleaded for his touches and lusted of his affection. At that time he would make her so tendered heart bleed from jealously as he bedded another female in front of her after he was tire of her.

Of cursed, she wasn't the first female with such determination look, and she would not be any different from the last.

He freed the girl and watched in amusement as she scrambled as far away from him as possible.

"Six months," he told her with confidence, she looked at him with confusion, pulling her clothes into place to cover her lustful form. "I will make that heart of yours mine in six months."

"That will never happen!" she said firmly. His smirk broadened. She was indeed fun. His boring life would be more interesting with her around.

"I will prove it to you."

Of course, he had played those games too many times. All women were the same. All he had to do was sweet talked; being patience and made her fall into a false sense of security. That she was loved. Loved, the thing he did not believe exist.

All women would become soft eventually. He had what they needed, charms, wreath, power, and his looked alone was tempting enough for some woman to give in.

The only problem with her was that Rin was human and he did not want to waste her beauty for too long. She would last about a decade at most before he would start to feel sick looking at her.

"But there's some conditions," he paused waiting for Rin to acknowledged, then he continued after her eyes told him so, "You will act civilize toward me, and you WILL NOT TRY TO RUN AWAY. If I ever catch you running away, the deal's off. Not that you will be able to. You will be drowning to death before you could even made halfway up from the bottom of the sea," his famous smirk plastered on his handsome face and his eyes dance in amusement.

"Agreed," Rin readily accepted the deal because she needed all the time she could to stop him from violated her. Six months should be enough time for Sesshomaru to come for her. All she had to do was holding her ground.

"But what will happen if I'm not falling for you in the next six months?" she wanted to know.

"You will fall for me," he said confidently and without waiting for her to speak, he stood up and left. Because her feminism body was too tempting for him that he might turn around and forgot fall about the deals.

Why waited when he could enjoy her now and here?

But if things were too easy, which always had been for him lately, then there would be no fun. Things that was hard to get always tasted better.

He would make her heart his.

.

Feb 14


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews and keep at it. I will do my part as well as long as you do yours.**

**PS. Check out "The Change" if you have not already. That is my personal favorite, but not many people read it.**

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru, you have come," exclaimed the exited young woman. She was in a simple, but rich silk, pink kimono with bamboo leaves patterns embroidered on the front, back, and each of her sleeves. Her happy face was radiance for miles as she was half walked half ran, rushing toward her lord.

The great dog demon lord turned his golden orbs toward the girl, a hint of amusement glisten in his eyes, but no eyes would catch such emotion other than Rin and Jaken, the green toad imp, his personal retainer who had served him for over a century.

His tall figure in white attire stood out among the greeneries of nature. His long silver hair slide down his back like smooth silk, not a single hair was out of place. His Moko-Moko, the big fluffy white fur-like-thing hung over his right shoulder, danced along with the gentle breeze that kissed them on their ways.

He nodded in acknowledgment at her statement. He was a man of few words and would prefer not to use any if not necessity.

It had been over two months that he had last visited her, though she would never admit or complain, but she missed him. It was a sunny day of springs where flowers were blooming in nature and the weather wasn't too hot or cold. She was happy to finally have her eyes bath in his beauty and be drown in his present once again.

He was more than delighted to see that the girl was excited to see him.

"Rin," he stated her name with his deep, smooth, emotionless, seductive voice to ask her and let an opening for her to speak her mind,

.

Rin shot up from her bed; she was covered with a thin silk blanket and she was in a sleeping kimono. Sesshomaru's deep voice echoing in her ears, but he was nowhere in sight. She then looked around the luxury room with rich decorations and realized where she really was. Dann, she was still in the bottom of the sea with the lecherous dragon lord.

Just then a knock came from the door, echoing into the room before a figure stepped inside without waiting for an answer or permission. The same demoness who had ordered to bath her yesterday had returned, behind her was a tail of demoness servants carrying what seemed to be clothes, makeup, and jewelries.

"It's time to get dress to get ready for breakfast," ordered the demoness. Rin groaned.

"You don't want to be late and upset Lord Hiroshi," the demoness waved her hand and the servants came to gathered around Rin and started to strip her out of her clothes once again.

"I can do it myself!" Rin screamed, slapping all the servants' hands away. "Is there no such thing as privacy around here?" she was little cranky at the fact that she was a prisoner instead of walking freely in the wild with her lord.

"You have no choice. Lord Hiroshi orders for you to get dress, so you get dress. Don't make it harder than it had to be!" the demoness give her the cold glare that could shorten any tall man, but Rin would not give in. She knew if she gave in, then she would have to follow this demoness's orders for the rest of her life.

"Where are my clothes?" instead Rin asked. A servant quickly presented her with a pile of neatly folded kimonos, layer after layers. It was beautiful; she had to admit, but after dressed up in such rich kimonos that only the rich princesses could had, she wouldn't be able to move freely. It was a prison in itself.

"I mean the kimono I wore when I came here!" she wanted to have something from her lord to remind herself of him. To feel his protection over her; the only connection she had with him now.

"That is not what the lord's order," said the demoness and did not give a damn of what the girl wanted. She ordered the servants to proceed with the morning section and get her ready to be present for the lord.

The dressing section wasn't easy because Rin struggled with all her might, but was forced to wear the many layers of kimonos all the same. Her long smooth hairs were pulled up neatly and decorated with expensive golden combs. Her face was neatly painted to bring out the natural beautify in her. A blue gem necklet hung over her neck as well as a pair of blue gem earrings.

Rin was brought to the dining room, a long table sat in the middle of the room. It was a big hall, high ceiling and was as equally extravagant as any other rooms. Two beautiful ladies dressed in rich attires were already seated at the table two seats apart from the lord who sat at the head of the table. He stood with a satisfied smirk when Rin walked in.

"You look beautiful, Rin," he told her.

"Where are my clothes?" Rin asked, ignored the openly stared from the two demoness ladies and the waiting servants.

Hiroshi smirked, "As I recalled, I have not taken your clothes off of you," he said playfully.

"You know what I mean. Give my clothes back to me!" she demanded. The demoness and servants in the hall where stared at her in shock for they all knew what it meant to defy the lord. Yet she even ordered him!

"What is wrong with the clothes I give you?" he asked, the smirk disappeared and replaced with anger.

_Because they are not from lord Sesshomaru,_ she wanted to say, but didn't._  
_

"They are hard to move in!" which was also a part of the reasons.

The lord's smirk returned, "But you look beautiful in that attire," he eyed her up and down.

"Are you saying I am not beautiful in anything else?" Rin asked playfully.

"You are. But you are to wear what I give you!" he ordered sternly. He would not let anyone defy his authority.

"And I say give me back my clothes!" she would not back down.

"The deal say that you are to act civilize toward me, don't forget!" he reminded her for her attitude was close to bursting into flame. Anger clearly displayed on her pretty face.

"But I never agreed to be your living doll for you to dress as you please!" she spat back.

Hiroshi patient had run thin. He had not had anyone defy him for the last century. Anyone who dared did end up badly; not even a corpse was left behind. But then he remembered why he needed to let the girl had her way a little . He would be the one who had the last laugh.

"I will give simpler clothes to you later," he said in a finality tone leaving no room for her to argue and turned away from her to sink into his seat. It made him felt superior and in control since the gifts were from him, even if they were not what he preferred.

"No. I want MINE KIMONO!" she emphasized 'mine kimono' in a finality tone as well. Hiroshi quickly shot out of his seat, angered clearly displayed on his face. He stepped dangerously toward Rin, each steps screamed 'dangers' and 'run'. The servants watched the scenes in silence terrors because they knew after he was done with the girl, they would be the one who had to suffer next. His mood would not be easily improved unless there was a pile of bodies beneath his feet.

Rin, however, stood her ground. It was only a kimono, yes, but it was the only kimono that she now had from her lord. She needed it in order to survive in the foreign place.

He was standing threatening, towering over her. She felt threatened, but refused to move. His sharp claw hand reached out to her slim neck, grasping tightly around it. She brought both of her smaller hands up to protest, trying her hardest to loosen his big dangerous one, but to no avail. His grasp tightened and Rin's world started to turn black. Her strength left her and her body started to go limp and sank as he let her dropped to the floor. But he did let go of her, now, unconscious body.

"Bring her back to her room," he ordered coldly to the servants, never took his eyes off of her body, "And give her kimono to her." And with that he returned to the dining table and took his seat as if nothing had ever happened.

The servants breathed out a sigh of relief for the worst seemed to have passed. Though there were the looks of confusion as to why the girl had survived his rage on everyone's faces.

One of the two demonesses', who sat quietly while the whole things had been displayed, eyes bled red at the unexpected result. The human girl defied him, yet she lived!

.

Feb 19


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

She once again found herself woke on a soft bed; her hairs had come undone, and she was stripped out of the heavy and many layers of kimonos to only the sleeping garments. Her muscles ached all over, especially her throat which was harbored the burning sensation. She felt fatigued as if all energy were drained out of her and her head was thumping with dull pain.

"You were pretty brave back there," came a soft female voice within her room. Rin's head snapped to the owner of the soft and rich voice to where a beautiful demoness, as she recalled was one of the two demonesses who had sat with the demon lord at the dining room, stood a few feet away from her.

She was very beautiful, stood with grace and elegant. Her pretty green eyes were focused on Rin. She had high nose-bridge that did well complement on her round face and big eyes. Her lips were a little wide, but suit so perfectly well with her smooth milky face. She wore a purple kimono embroider with golden leaves, giving off the majestic atmosphere.

Rin eyed her in surprise and confusion as to why she was here in her room.

"And incredibly foolish," the demoness added kindly.

Rin used and arm to arc herself to a sitting position while a dizzy spell worked its way to her head.

"You were almost killed over a kimono," she added.

"It isn't just a kimono," Rin argued. Her voice was stronger than she felt at the moment. She then drew in a few breaths of fresh airs and her head started to clear up a little.

"Yes, it has values and meanings behind it," she said kindly and knowingly, "But only if you are alive to give meaning to it. To the rest of us, it is just a piece of clothes," she pointed out.

Rin opened her month, but she found she couldn't argue with that fact. If she were dead then all would have been for nothing. She wanted the kimono to remind her of Sesshomaru, to give her mental straight. But if she were dead, then there would be no point. Also, who Sesshomaru wanted to rescues was her, alive and kicking, not her kimono. Which mean, she had to be thinking more rationally from now on.

"Who are you?" Rin asked instead.

"My name is Yuna. I guess I could say I am your senior since I have been here for a long while," she said thoughtfully.

"You are one of his mistresses,'" Rin stated, not surprised because of her beauties. The demoness nodded slightly.

"And here's some advice for you. If you want to survive here, learn not to challenge Lord Hiroshi," she said in a matter-of-fact tone, "Anyone who challenged him wound up dead."

Rin grew pale as the information sank in. But she could not just let him do as he please with her. Not even if it cost her her own life.

As if the demoness could read her mind, she added, "Just don't deny him. He would be tire of you soon and leave you in peace. He never stays with any woman for long."

"I'm not here for him to get tire off," Rin said bitterly. The demoness narrowed her eyes in question to her statement. "I'm not here for him at all," Rin added.

"You have no choice now. As far as I have been here, none ever escapes once they have falling in to Lord Hiroshi's hands."

"I will be the first one then," Rin said determinedly. The demoness was about to say something but changed her mind and stayed silence.

Rin shifted and adjusted to have her legs dangled on her bed. "How long have you been here?" she wanted to know. From her tone, she should had been here for a long time.

"Over three hundred years," she told her. Rin's eyes grew wide. Three hundred years was more than a life time for a human like herself.

"You said no one ever last long, so why…?"

"I am the only one who has last that long. I am one of his very first mistresses. You have to be smart to survive here."

.

Feb 24


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews. Even though some of them are.. Commercials.**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

A head, dark haired, wide opened yellow eyes was rolling over the rocky road floor, the headless body was trembling on the ground as blood shooting as if water fountain out of its open wounds. Another painful scream could be heard from the left, following with another one from his back.

Sesshomaru did not have time to waste on theses worthless foolish demons. Angry and frustrated as he may be, it was not the time to slaughter these brainless beings. They should've just leave him alone.

An arm soared up into the clear blue sky, still grasped tightly onto the sword that was once used to aim at him. The head went next and the body dropped like a falling tree.

It had already been four days. Four full days and he had yet found a clue of how Rin had disappeared as if vanish into the thin airs.

She went on about with her routines, gathering herbs and no one saw her again.

Inuyasha checked at the site over and over again, but there was no hint of the invader. Sesshomaru, too, could pick up nothing which made him even more frustrated. But her basket that was tilting on the floor with the herbs she had gathered indicated that she had dropped it in haste; in shock.

But there were no signs of fights or struggles. She and her scent just vanished. Just like that.

Sesshomaru's green lighting whip wiped out a dozen of demons who dared to come near him, yet these idiotic demons would not leave him be. How did they acquire humans form when they were this stupid, he knew not. It was as if they all were too tired of living the way they came at him. They should have realize by now that they stood no chance against him, yet more and more were aiming at him without using a single cell of their brains.

It didn't matter.

He would just have to slaughter them all and be on his way. Roughly counted, there were about twenty more to be chopped up.

The whole forest was silence except the painful screams of these walking dead demons. The sun rose high in the blue sky, the winds were gentle, the greenery looked peaceful.

He didn't have time to waste, but his prided could not let these lowly demons think that he was fleeing from them. They should have moved when he told them to. He was in a rush.

He had been checking for miles and miles of the area surrounded the village for any trace or scent of her. There had been no luck so far.

Kohaku, who had been visiting his sister, Sango, at the village on the same day Rin disappeared was told to come and sought him out. Inuyasha and the group stayed behind to search for her.

Kohaku and Kirara, the demon cat, did not find him until the next morning near the northern bordered of his land.

His whip cut another demon in half. The demon jumped at him, two feet high into the air, both hands held tightly onto the sword readily to cut him down, but the demon fell to the ground even before he could get three feet near Sesshomaru. Blood, guts, flesh were piled on the, now, bloody ground. Sesshomaru paid them no mind. Not a single drop of blood was drop on his white attire.

Rin.

His bored face showed no emotions as the slaughtered continued, but his inner was in turmoil.

How could this be happening? He had no clue where he could find her.

How could she just disappear?

And if she was taken by demons, his worse fear, what could have happen to her by this time? It had been four days!

Four days without hopes or leads. Everywhere he went, only dead ends were found.

But he would not stop searching.

Even if it took him ten years, hundreds years, he would not stop searching for her. Not until he could her body.

The last of the stupid demons, no older than nineteen in human age, charged at him blindly same as his folk. Sesshomaru cut him down with no difficulty; no remorse, no mercy, no joy, nothing. There were only anger and turmoil of where Rin could have been. What could have happened to her?

And this time, he knew he would have to do what he hated. Depended on others.

He would have to use all his powers and connections to find her.

.

Mar 16


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry about the long wait, I've got writer's block. Thanks for all the reviews and the wait. :) All reviews all welcome, but pleas leave grammars out.

**Minnieshon**: I will write how I want to write whenever I want to write and if you or anyone cannot stand reading my stories than don't! My vocabularies are terrible, I know, but no one and improve over night! There's no need to be so harsh! Try and write a story in your third language and see how well you can write!

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

.

It was noon when Rin came to. After some rest and food she was back to her old self. Still a little fatigue, but she would live.

Yuna suggested Rin to rest for the rest of the day, but she refused. It would be a long day to sleep in, and all she had done so far was slept. Also, if she were to sleep now, she might not be able to do so when night came.

Yuna nodded in understanding. Rin was not the first human who had been in Lord Hiroshi's castle and she doubted Rin would be the last.

Rin got dressed into her old kimono, simple but elegant, and Yuna gave her a tour over the castle after informing Hiroshi that she would do so.

Yuna lead her around the castle into the endless halls and rooms. The hall was very tall that she felt like a small cat inside a big house. It was twisted and turned and she was lost after a while. Rin wasn't sure if she could find her way out if she tried to escape.

After a long tour inside the palace, Yuna showed her to the garden. It was almost like any garden on lands, but with a lot of exotic flowers she had never seen before. Rin had to admit she loved it, but she refused to let it shown. Hiroshi could be annoying if he knew she loved flowers.

"It's beautiful and calm here," Rin murmured, noticing what seemed like sunlight upon the beautiful greeneries. She wondered how the sunlight got here if it were under water as she was told. Was it deep from the surface? Maybe she was on land and was lied to to prevent her from running?

"That's true," the demoness agreed. She thought the garden was beautiful too.

"Are they land flowers or water flowers?" Rin was curios.

"They are water flowers. They normally only grow under the bottom of the ocean, but Lord Hiroshi has orders them to be planted here. It isn't easy growing them in this dry climate when they should be under water where they original were, but Lord Hiroshi always got what he wants." The demoness made her point.

Rin could not help but thought Hiroshi was unreasonable and spoiled.

"How deep is here from the surface?" Rin wanted to know.

"Very deep," the demoness said thoughtfully.

"How did the sunlight reach here then?"

The demoness smiled before answered, "We are not demons for nothing Rin. There are magic that only we, demons, are capable of using. This magic is calls the mirror of the surface. It shows the same weather as the world above. If it's sunny up there, it's sunny here. If it's rain up there, then it's rains here as well."

"How does it work?"

"It's ancient magic. All I know is that it works because it has been working for as long as I've lived," the demoness explained calmly as she bended down to pick up a few of the beautiful flowers from the garden. Some were fully bloomed, some were just flowers buds. They were as big as the cup of her hand.

"How big is this castle?"

"If counting only the castle ground, it should be around three miles lands."

"There are other things other than the castle?" Rin wondered out loud. The demoness nodded.

"The city extended for another twenty miles or so around the castle."

"Twenty miles?" Rin frown. It was bigger than she thought. She thought it was only the castle, but there was the entire city down here.

"Yes. Outside of the castle are commoners. They live much like the humans." The demoness brought all the flowers she had picked into a bundle and rested them gently inside her arm. Rin stood beside her, lost in thought.

"Is the entire city dry like the castle?"

"Yes," the demoness stood up, straightened, and started to walk again. Rin followed. "You want to know how it's manage to stay dry too, I assume?" the demoness smiled kindly. Rin nodded. "Come with me."

Yuna led her through a long path to where it looked like a stable. A few demons bowed to Yuna as she passed and she nodded slightly in respond to their greetings. She handed the flowers to one of the demon servants and instructed what to be done with them before they continued on their way. "We are here," she told Rin with a smile.

A middle-aged man came to stand before them, bowed respectfully to the lady before his eyes traveled to Rin. He took her in with interest, but not in a lustful way, just curios. Rin shifted slightly in discomfort.

"How may I help you, lady Yuna," his voiced was hoarse. He wore brown attire, his face was kind.

"We need transportation, Aki," Yuna said in a kind yet filled with authority voice.

Aki's eyes widened in surprised and looked at Rin all over again. As if understood the demon's concern, Yuna spoke, "Don't worry. I will only give Lady Rin a tour of the city," the demoness paused for a moment before introduced Rin, "Lady Rin is Lord Hiroshi's newest mistress." She added, addressed her with tittle and respect.

Rin's nose wrinkled in disgust at the word "Mistress".

Rin didn't understand why Aki made such a big deal out of Yuna giving her a tour. It's not like she could escape from such deep water without drowning.

After Yuna assured the stable care taker that they would be back in two hours, and they were giving their transportation. Rin almost gasped at the strange creature in amazement.

The strange creature that marched out of the stable with heavy footsteps had a head like a crocodile's but with much larger and sharper teeth. Rin shuddered at the wondered of what it ate for food. Its neck was long and looked like a green stem. Its body was lean and long, and had four legs; a structure of an animal's, but it looked more like a plaint than an animal. There were big green look-alike leaves here and there. It looked scary, yet fascinating.

"We are going to ride him," Yuna told Rin casually as if telling her they were going to drink tea.

"We are?" Rin said half feared, half excited.

"Don't worry, lady Rin," assured Aki, "He's always gentle towards his masters."

So that means it will not be not gentle towards those who are not its masters, but Rin pushed the thought aside.

The creature's back was already as tall as Rin's head. It walked intimidatingly toward them and stopped before women. The creature gently bended its knees to a kneeling position, letting out a soft grunt as an invitation.

"Get on," the demoness encouraged. Rin wasn't sure if she should trust their words over her safety. What if the creature decided that Rin was a snack instead? She sure was not its master.

As if sensing Rin's doubt, the demoness climbed up onto the creature's back and called to Rin, "Come."

Rin reluctantly climbed up behind the demoness. Rin only heard Yuna ordered, "Hold on tight," in an exciting voice, she was pulling onto the reins, and before Rin knew it, they were high up in the air. The cold wind brushed strongly against her face. The creature was fast. Rin would have been thrown off of the creature if she was a little slower at grasping onto the domoness.

Did the demoness tried to kill her-Rin thought sarcastically.

The demoness laughed lightly, "I enjoy riding them. They are fast!" She told Rin.

Rin couldn't help, but smiled. It reminded her of her rides with Ah-Un, her two heads dragon friend.

They rode over the castle and the buildings of the big city. The city looked much like the human's, only their buildings were richer and made from stones instead of woods.

Five minute or so later and they landed lightly on the ground, the base of the doom-like invisible wall. A barrier. Rin could see the other side of the barrier. It was the sea, and sea creatures were swimming on the other side. But after about half a mile, the views were swallowed into darkness.

Yuna explained about the barrier that held the water from entering the castle. It cased over the whole city. It posted no problem to the demons even without the barrier because they were all sea creatures. However, they still preferred the place dry. They could always jump into the sea when they wished to swim.

"Lord Hiroshi also likes this place dry because he often has women who cannot survive under water," Yuna said in a matter of fact tone. Rin didn't feel like responding to that comment.

"The main transportation to land for those who are not sea people is to ride on the Sea Breather," Yuna added casually.

Rin's eyes widened at her statement. Rin wasn't sure if Yuna had intentionally let it slip, but she was telling her that there was a way for her to escape.

"What do Sea Breather looks like?" Rin asked, trying to keep her voice as calm as she could.

The demoness smiled, "You already riding on it."

Rin looked at the creature again, this time with excitement and respect. This creature was the key to her escaped.

"How does it work?" she wanted to know.

"Once they are inside the water, they could create a small pocket of airs that will allow their riders to breath. You see these leaves?" the demoness pointed to one of the four large leaves that were about a foot long on the Sea Breather's neck. Rin nodded.

"You cover it over your nose and mouth," the demoness demonstrated to Rin as she grasped the tender leave look-alike that attached to the long stem that was bending softly like a vine to the demoness' nose. Once it touched her nose, it hung snugly like a mask, reminding her of Sango's demon slayer mask.

Rin now understood why Aki was so worried before. This creature could get her out of the water. And Rin doubted Yuna let this slipped accidentally. The demoness was showing her the way out.

"But Sea Breathers answer only to their masters. That means they would kill anyone who's not their master and tries to ride them." The demoness added casually, crushing Rin's hope.

The tour continued and true to her word, they returned to the castle within two hours' time. However, all Rin could think of was the sea breather that could help her leave the castle and went back to her Lord Sesshomaru.

She already knew that the sea breather was her transportation so all she had to do was to make it think she was its master. After that, she could order it to give her a ride home.

But it's always easier said than done.

.

6/25/13


End file.
